a tragic tale
by Maru-sha
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. Serenity's life is cruel. Her foster father hates her and beats her up. At school she constanly taunted by the princess of evil herself, Kikyo. Yet, when new friends arise and koga falls for her, with her life be turned upside down ?
1. the begining

"Can one hide the truth ? Can one hide pain, suffering, and sorrow ? I should know, because I do it everyday" said a young girl to herself. She got out of her bed and went to get changed for school. She wore her normal clothes, a pair of faded blue jeans, a light pink shirt, and pair of white tennis shoes. The sun just rose when she left her home with her backpack slung over her shoulder. "Everyday I live to die, why ? Why must I ?" she thought as she walked to school.  
  
Serenity was her name. She was 15 years old and went to shingden high school. Your not so average person. She was a half demon, you know, dog- like ears, long silver hair, the whole nine yards. She had a last name but her father forbid her to use it so he wouldn't be shamed by her existence. She lived in a very abusive foster home. Her father beat her up almost every night. Her mother just watched and cried for her trying to get him to stop. Her real family was unknown to her.  
  
When she got to school, she was the only person there, or, at least she thought. She sat down on the field where they played soccer and started to read a book. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the town freak" said a voice. Serenity was all too familiar with that voice. "Speak of the devil, Kikyo" said serenity as she continued to read. Kikyo was one of the most popular girls at school, for reasons still unknown, she acted like a total jack-ass and she never cared about anyone but her own devilish-self. "You look at me when im talking to you, you dog !!!" shouted kikyo. Serenity ignored her and was still reading.  
  
Kikyo was outraged, she clenched her fists and punched serenity on the side of her face. "That'll teach you to disobey me, you freak !!" said kikyo. Serenity laid on the ground, she didn't move at all. "Weakling" said kikyo with a smirk as she walked over to serenity and kicked her on her back several times.  
  
Serenity shot up and kicked kikyo in her stomach and saw her fall to the ground. "I still must be weak from last night" thought serenity as she got up, picked up her book and her backpack and walked off. "This isn't over you freak !!" shouted kikyo. "Is over for now" thought serenity.  
  
Later after school, serenity went to the park and sat under a tree. She looks out her books and began to do her homework. She dosed off after a while. Hours later, she awoke. It was dark outside. "Oh my god !! Dad is gonna kill me !!!" said serenity as she gathered her books into her backpack and raced home.  
  
When she got home, it was quiet. She closed the front door slowly and tiptoed inside. "Where have you been ?!!" shouted her father. "Im very sorry father, it will not happen again !! I swear !" said serenity. It was too late though. Serenity's father had socked her in her face and kicked her so she ran into a wall. "Stop it naraku !!" shouted her mother. Naraku ignored her and continued to beat up serenity. He grabbed serenity by her neck and threw her into a wall. "Just a bit more" thought serenity. "She said she wouldn't do it again, now stop !!" shouted serenity's mother. "No kagura, she must be dealt with !!" shouted naraku. Then, naraku drew back his fist and punched serenity as hard as he could in her stomach. "That's it" thought serenity as she felling into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Im in need of original characters !!! If you review me and you are interested, please give me their status !!! Much appreciated !! See ya' ! ^^ 


	2. a glimmer of hope

It was very late at night, a sound of someone moaning was the only sound of life. Serenity got up from the floor, she had just now regained consciousness. She walked up the stairs to her room and fell on her bed and began to cry softly. "No one loves me..." she thought as her tears flowed down her face. A thought struck her mind. Without thinking she walked down the stairs, crept passed her parent's room and walked down the hall to the front door. She opened the door and left.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore !! I don't know my real mom and dad, my life's a living hell !! Im gonna end it now !!!" serenity thought as she ran down the street at her demon speed. She made a sharp turn down one alley and jumped the fence. She ran at least 4 miles before she ran out of breath. She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach. "Curse you father...." she thought. "I hope you go to hell !!" serenity got up and ran to her destination again.  
  
Much later, serenity was standing on the very top of a large steel bridge. It was very high above a river of water. "I can't swim...this is the only way I can find happiness...by dying" thought serenity. "What are you doing here ?" asked someone. "Huh ?" said serenity as she looked around. She saw a figure in a black leather jacket standing on one of the bars of the bridge. "That's what im trying to figure out about you, who are you ?" said serenity. "I have many names, I grown to like the name Hank" said the person. "Too bad im meeting you now, Im gonna jump now" said serenity. "Wait !" said hank. "Dammit !!! Cant a girl kill herself in peace ?!!" shouted serenity.  
  
"Think about it, do you want to die ?" asked hank. "Yes !! My life isn't worth living !" yelled serenity. "Why do you want to die ?" asked hank. "I can't tell you..." said serenity. "What do you like in life ?" said hank. "I like books...that's about it..." said serenity. "Books huh ? You don't look like a nerd" said hank. "People who like to read aren't nerds" said serenity. "And you're smart ! See, you shouldn't kill yourself !!" shouted hank.  
  
Serenity thought, this person who she just met gave her gratitude no one had ever given her. "So, you still gonna jump ?" asked hank. "No, thanks to you" said serenity. Serenity climbed down from the bridge and walked off. Hank jumped in front of her, which scared her. Serenity took a good look at hank. He had long partially blonde hair that in a high-ponytail, coyote- like ears, sapphire blue eyes, and he was wearing a grey shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans.  
  
"Now what ?!" yelled serenity. "Tell me one thing" said hank. "Ask away" said serenity. "Where did you get those marks on your arms and your face ?" asked hank. Serenity shot hank an icy glare and walk away without saying anything. "Just so you know ! Your on my 'tough nut to crack' list !!" shouted hank. "Whatever !" said serenity as she ran off to her house.  
  
When serenity got home, Naraku was up, waiting for her. "Please father, im tired, and if you hit me now, the people at my school will know" pleaded serenity. "You tried to run away again" stated naraku. "No, I tried to kill myself you idiot !" thought serenity. "Well, what should do ?" said naraku as he approached serenity with the look of kill in his eyes. "Forget this ever happened and move on" said serenity. Naraku grabbed serenity by her neck and threw her into a wall. Serenity tried to run but naraku punched her in her face, and kicked her in her chest. Serenity fell down and didn't move.  
  
Naraku starred at her and walked up the stairs and went back to bed with Kagura. Serenity's ears twitched and she opened her eyes. She tried to breathe but she couldn't that well. "He must've kicked me so hard that my lung is being punctured" thought serenity. The sun rose and the light came in through the windows. "Well, so much for resting before school" thought serenity. Serenity stammered to her feet, went to get her backpack and left for school.  
  
"AHH !! Serenity, your face !" shouted Yoko as she saw that serenity had a slight black-eye. "No big deal, I just ran into a wall" said serenity. Yoko was serenity's best friend, she was a bit crazy at times, but she was all good. She had long black hair, ice blue eyes, and wore a short blue skirt and a white shirt with red horizontal stripes on it and black ankle high boots. "You run into a lot of walls" said Yoko. "You of all people know how clumsy I am" said serenity. "Hey serenity" said a young, tall, handsome boy as he walked by. Serenity just starred at him as he walked down the busy school hall. "Serenity !! Koga the mega-hunk just said hi to YOU !!" shrieked Yoko. "I know, why would he like ME ?!" said serenity. "Well, your smart, athletic, and much more better than the princess of evil a.k.a. Kikyo !" said Yoko. "Thanks" said serenity.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Original characters are still being taken !! 


	3. how to get rid of stress by torture

"Serenity, are you sure your ok ?" asked Yoko. Serenity was dozing off with her head on the table. "I just didn't sleep much last night" said serenity. "Well, you can sleep here, but we have P.E. after study hall" said Yoko. "Great" said serenity as she went back into slumber. A paper ball was thrown at serenity's head which woke her up. "The devil's daughter, Kikyo" said serenity as she stared at kikyo who across from her. "Stupid dog, don't look at me !" said kikyo. "Leave her alone wench !" said Yoko. "Its not may fault shes a stupid, pathetic, weirdo !" said kikyo. Then, a blue aura formed around kikyo and she floated out of her seat. "Ahhhh !! Whats happening ?!!" shouted kikyo. Everyone in the class stared and laughed as kikyo floated around the room. Then, she floated to an empty desk and was placed in the seat. "Whoa, that was so cool !" said serenity and Yoko at the same time. "Good thing we don't have a teacher during study hall" said Yoko.  
  
Serenity looked around to see who could have done that. She spotted a boy sitting in a desk in the front row. The weird thing was...he looked just like the person who stopped serenity from jumping off the bridge. He looked back at serenity and smiled, but when he saw Yoko, he's smile got wider. Yoko blushed and smiled. "Oh dear" said serenity as she saw that Yoko was blushing. Serenity wrote something and made a paper airplane. Shes threw it over to the boy and it hit him on one of his ears. He wasn't mad though, he opened it and it said: 'is your name hank ?'. He smiled and wrote something under the question and threw it back to serenity. The airplane landed neatly on her desk. Serenity opened it and saw that he wrote the word 'yes'. Serenity was stunned, she had never noticed him at her school before.  
  
A bell rang, and all of the students started to go their next class. Serenity and Yoko went to the girl's locker room and went to separate stalls and got changed into their uniforms for Physical Education. The sport for this season was baseball. The girls wore green shirts with blue shorts and red and blue baseball caps. The boys wore white shirts with blue shorts and all red baseball caps. Outside, all the girls and boys were put into teams, serenity and Yoko were on the same team, but kikyo was on the other team. The best part about that was that serenity released her stress about her whole life on kikyo.  
  
Serenity's team was in the field and she was the pitcher. "Kikyo ! Your up !" shouted one of the boys. "Perfect" thought serenity. Kikyo walked up to place with a metal baseball bat in her hand. She swung it a few times and got into place, thinking shes was gonna hit the ball. Serenity's eyes were shaded by her cap, the shes raised her head and grinned evilly. Serenity threw the ball at rapid speed at kikyo so fast that shes didn't even see it, but she swung like a fool anyway. "Strike !!" shouted the umpire.  
  
Serenity giggled. Then, she tilted her head and smiled. "Yaaaaaaahhhh !!!!" yelled serenity as she threw the ball which was partially on fire at kikyo. Kikyo swung the bat but missed again. Everyone one both teams laughed at kikyo. "I won't miss next time !!" kikyo shouted. "I won't either" thought serenity. Serenity threw another ball at kikyo, but at the last second, it made a sharp turn and hit kikyo dead in her face. Kikyo fell onto the ground with blood flowing out of her nose as she fell to the ground in slow motion. Serenity was acting shocked and had her hat off and her eyes were wide a bit. She was standing on one leg with her cap in her hand and another ball in the other. Everyone was laughing extremely hard at Kikyo as she got up and walked off covering her bloody nose with her hands.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry this chapter was a bit short !  
  
Original characters: a character you make up in your mind. What they look like, wear, and if you can, an age. I don't care if they're little kids either. So, if you have a character that YOU thought of (like me) give me their status in a review ! ^^ 


	4. new lovers and little sisters

Serenity and Yoko both starred at the clock in the classroom. "come on 2:20, hurry and get here !!" thought serenity. "ms. Serenity, are you waiting for something ?" asked her teacher. Serenity walked up to the teacher's desk and put her completed algebra exam and went back to her desk. Then, a loud bell was heard and everyone who still had their test got up and put it on the teacher's desk as they left class.  
  
"Man that test was hard ! how did you do ?" asked yoko. "it wasn't too hard" said serenity. "yo ! serenity !!" shouted a voice. Serenity looked behind her and saw koga who ran up to her. "h-hi koga" said serenity nervously. "I was thinking, I mean...if you want to, we could go for a walk around the park" said koga. "well..." said serenity. "excuse us for a moment" said yoko as she pushed serenity away from koga.  
  
"Serenity !! don't tell me you were gonna turn down a date from Koga !!" yelled yoko. "its not a date !!! its just a walk in the park !!" shouted serenity. "let me guess, you already have another boyfriend !!" said yoko as she pointed an accusing finger at serenity. "no way !" said serenity. "I bet you've never been on a date either !" said yoko. "sure I have...not..." said serenity as she lowered her head. "just go out with him and see ! you never know, you guys might start to like each other" said yoko with a smile on her face. "fine then, I'll do it !" said serenity as she marched over to koga.  
  
"your on ! I'll go to the park with you" said serenity. "that's great, I'll meet you in front of the school in a few minutes" said koga as he walked off. Serenity fell to her knees. "I hope we don't stay out to late" said serenity. "your so lucky !" said yoko. Then, yoko felt someone tap her shoulder. She reacted by quickly turning around and socking the person in their face.  
  
"Beautiful and strong" said the person as he fell to the floor and sat rubbing his stinging cheek. "oh my god !! im soo sorry !!" said yoko. "its ok" said the person as he got up. "hey, your that guy from study hall" said yoko as a blush formed on her face. "Yup, my name is Hank Aura, whats yours ?" asked hank. "m-my name is...uhhh...Yoko Yakashima" said Yoko nervously. Serenity realized that Yoko and Hank were getting into a conversation, so she walked off.  
  
Serenity went to the front of the school and waited for koga. Then, a girl ran into her and dropped her books. "Oh, im so sorry !" said the girl. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have been standing right there anyway" said serenity a she picked up the girl's books. "Thanks, hey, are you Serenity ?" asked the girl. "Yes, why do you ask ?" said serenity. "So you're the one koga likes !" shouted the girl. "He likes me ?" asked serenity. "You're all he talks about sometime, but you don't look all that bright" said the girl. "Who are you anyway ?" asked serenity. "My name is Kaous" said the girl. "How do you know koga ?" said serenity. "Im his younger sister" said Kaous.  
  
Serenity starred at Kaous with wide eyes. Kaous has black hair with red streaks in it, blue eyes, and wears a pair of black pants with a black shirt with a red dragon stitched on it. Her ears were slightly pointed and she was a bit short. "Kaous !!!" shouted a voice. Kaous looked around and saw koga running up to them. "Hi koga-sama" said Kaous. "I see you've met Serenity" said koga. "Yeah, but I honestly think you can find someone much better" said Kaous. Serenity forced herself not to claw Kaous in her face, instead she growled at her. "Sorry about her, when she was born, the doctor ad to pry her little foot out of her big mouth !" said koga. "Did not !" said Kaous. "Did too !!" shouted koga. This went on for a while and serenity just giggled. "I can defiantly tell they are related now" thought serenity.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. another lover for serenity

"So, are we going walking or what ?" asked serenity. "Yeah, sure" said koga. "Can I come too ?" asked Kaous. "NO !!" yelled koga. Kaous' eyes watered up. "Oh no ! Don't even think about crying ! Its not gonna work this ti-" koga was cut off by Kaous' loud wailing. "Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!! You don't love me koga-sama !!" Kaous shrieked. "ALL RIGHT !! You can come only if serenity says so !" roared koga. "Its ok with me" said serenity. "I like you, your much better than all of koga's other gi..." Kaous stopped when she saw koga giving her hand jesters behind serenity's back. "Much better than all of koga's other what ?" stated serenity as she saw koga through the corner of her eye. "Nothing ! Nothing at all" said Kaous. Koga tapped serenity on her shoulder. "Can we go to the park now ?" koga asked. Serenity nodded. Koga and Serenity walked off together with Kaous following close behind.  
  
Serenity and Koga were both sitting under a tree and talking a bit. "So, I see you at school very early, whats with that ?" said koga. "Im a very early riser" said serenity. Koga smiled and fell back on the grass. He looked at serenity's lovely face, but from this angle, he saw a mark near her eye. "Got hit ?" asked koga. Serenity covered the mark slightly. "No, I ran into a wall on accident" said serenity nervously. "So, were you hurt ?" asked koga. "A bit, but not that badly" said serenity. "No, I meant did it hurt when to fell from heaven ?" asked koga. Serenity blushed at koga's pick up line. She had never heard it before, so she didn't think it was lame.  
  
Then, a baseball flew in serenity's direction. Serenity lifted her hand and caught it. "Who hit that ball over here ?!" shouted koga and Kaous at the same time. "I did !!" shouted a boy. He ran over to them, he didn't look too friendly. "Watch where you're hittin' things ! You almost hit my friend !" shouted Kaous. The boy just glared at Kaous and knocked her down. Kaous fell down and tears began to flow from her eyes. Koga glared bitterly at the boy. "Don't you ever touch my sister !" yelled koga. "Feh" was the boy's only reply.  
  
Serenity got up and walked over to the boy. "What do you want ?" asked the boy rudely. "Oh look over there !!" yelled serenity as she pointed in another direction. "What ?" said the boy as he looked. Serenity stomped on the boy's foot. "OWW !!!" shouted the boy. "Oh im so sorry !" said serenity as she quickly turned and knocked the boy in the face with her elbow and kicked him in his pelvic area. The boy fell to the ground while clutching his groin area. "K-O for serenity ! She struck him out in the first round !" cheered Kaous. Serenity bowed karate-style, picked up her backpack and her baseball bat, and walked away to the baseball field. "Were are you going ?" asked koga. "To blow off some steam" said serenity. "Come pitch" said serenity with a smile. Koga and Kaous both ran off after serenity.  
  
"Im assuming you're good at this, so I'll throw you a fast ball said koga. "Just throw the dang thing !" said serenity as she held her bat. Koga threw the ball with a lot of force at serenity. As if time stood still, serenity narrowed her eyes, gripped the bat tightly, and grinned. Time went back to normal. "Yhaaaaaaa !!!!!" shouted serenity as she swung the bat. A loud banging sound was heard all throughout the park, it was the same sound a car made as it hit a wall. Koga and Kaous watched with wide eyes. The ball serenity hit was now flying up higher and higher into the sky with each passing second. "No need to try and catch it !" said Kaous. Serenity just giggled and smiled at koga. Koga held up another baseball. "Let's try that again, this time, not so hard !" said koga. "Sure" said serenity. Koga threw another ball at serenity at full force. Serenity swung at hit the ball into the air, but this time, it came back down. "I got it ! I got it !!" shouted Kaous as she backed up to catch the ball.  
  
Then, the same boy from before caught the ball. "No, I got it" he said. "Give that back !" yelled Kaous. The boy threw the ball at Kaous with so much force, she fell down when she caught it. The boy ran over to serenity. Serenity didn't look scared, she'd seen her father, now that was scary. "You're the first girl I've met who hit me without being scared...I admire you for that" said the boy.  
  
Serenity had a small blush on her face. "My name is Kenneth, call me Ken for short" he said. "The thing I wanna call you, I can't say it, since my little sister is here !" shouted koga. "shut-up" said ken. Serenity took a good look at ken. He has blonde hair, green eyes, and seemed to be 5'4" tall. He had on baggy blue jeans, a baggy blue shirt, a silver watch, and a real silver necklace, judging by his scent, serenity could tell he was a wolf demon just like Koga. Serenity blinked, then turned her head away to hide her blush and her smile.  
  
"It's obvious that she doesn't want to be with you !!" yelled koga. "How do you know that ? Are you sure she doesn't want to be you. I bet that she would rather be with me" said ken as he put his arm around serenity. "You get away from her !!!" shouted koga. "Please take your arm from around me" said serenity softly. Kaous, who was fed up with ken for knocking her down, threw the ball she had at him and knocked him right on his head with enough force to make him fall. "Is he ok ?" thought serenity as she kneeled next to ken. "Why are you trying to help him ?!" shouted koga as he walked over to serenity. "I don't know, but he looks unconscious, but maybe he has some good in him" said serenity.  
  
Ken, who was conscious but had his eyes closed, moved his hand inch by inch near serenity. Then, serenity felt ken's hand rubbing her behind. "Eeeek !!" yelled serenity as she moved next to koga. "I was wrong, there is no good in him !!" shouted serenity. Koga glared at ken and growled. Ken got up, and looked at his watch. "Well would you look at the time, I must go now...buh-bye !!!" shouted ken as he ran off at full speed with dust flying up behind him. "Jerk" said Kaous. "I have just been violated !!!" yelled serenity. Koga held serenity and patted her back. Serenity decided that she should go home now. Well, I'll see you tomorrow" said serenity. "Aww, you have to go ?" asked Kaous. "Yes, but I'll see you later" said serenity. "Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow" said koga. Serenity got her backpack and her baseball bat and left.  
  
When serenity got home, her father was still at work. "Hi serenity, why were you out so late ?" asked her mother kagura. "I went for a walk around the park" said serenity. "That's nice" said kagura. Kagura was the only person in serenity's family who showed her love and remorse. She sat down and turned the TV to the news. "We have just received news that a plane was shot down today. The strange thing is, it wasn't by a gun, it was by a baseball." said the eye witness news reporter. "Oops..." thought serenity.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. heart problems

Serenity felt like she was living a brand new life as she dressed for school. Her father for once didn't beat her up the night before. She giggled to herself as she brushed her long sliver hair and put her shoes on and went downstairs and walked to school. She still felt freaked out about Ken. "The nerve of him ! Just feeling up on me like THAT !!" serenity made the last word sound very high pitched because at that moment she felt someone's very familiar hand on her rear. "did ya' miss me ?" asked Ken. Serenity hadn't noticed that Ken was walking near her, now he was feeling on her again. "Stop it !" shouted serenity. "Fine" said Ken as he stopped. Before serenity walked off, she got really close to Ken. "Shes gonna kiss me !" thought Ken. Serenity grinned and swung her hand right at Ken.  
  
(SLAP !!)  
  
Serenity walked off down the sidewalk with her hand balled up. Ken sat on the ground rubbing the side of his face where a red hand mark was forming. Serenity looked back and couldn't help but smile. "I wonder where Koga is" thought serenity. "Well, if it isn't the town freak" said a familiar voice. Serenity growled under her breath and started walking faster. Then, she felt the person grab her by her hair.  
  
"Didn't you hear me call you ?! Some dog you are, not responding when you're called" said the person. "Kikyo, let me go please" said serenity. "What if I don't want to ? I like torturing you !" shouted Kikyo. "Back off wench !!" shouted serenity. "Wench ? You must be mistaking me for your mother" said Kikyo. Serenity's eyes glowed fire red at that comment. "No one...EVER talks about my mother !!!" yelled serenity. Serenity broke away from Kikyo's grasp and was about to slash her in half, but a sharp, but slight pain in her heart suddenly stopped her. "Sorry..." said serenity, then she ran off down the street. "Freak" thought Kikyo.  
  
At school, serenity was thinking a bit. "What was that ? I normally wouldn't act like that. Whats wrong with me ?" thought serenity. "Hey serenity" said Koga as he walked over to her. "Oh, hi there" said serenity. "Are you alright ?" asked Koga. "Is it that obvious ?" asked serenity as she flipped back her hair. Koga held serenity's hands in his. "Your shaking, did something scare you ?" asked Koga. "Its Kikyo, I almost..." said serenity. "Almost what ?" asked Koga. "Nothing ! Im fine now !" said serenity.  
  
Just as serenity was walking off, Koga noticed a scar on serenity's arm. "What happened ?!" asked Koga. Serenity looked at the scar on her arm and shrugged. "I fell and landed on some glass" lied serenity. "Oh, alright then" said Koga. Then, serenity felt a very sharp pain in her heart and fell to her knees from the pain. "Whats wrong ?!" shouted Koga. Serenity was too in shock to answer, she started breathing rapidly. "Calm down ! You're breathing too fast !" shouted Koga as he kneeled next to serenity. Serenity started to see red and her vision got blurry. Then, all went black.  
  
"Serenity, Serenity can you hear me ?" said a voice. Serenity slowly opened her eyes, she was in the nurse's office. She closed her eyes again. "My darling, wake up !" shouted another voice. "That's ken's voice, good thing im laying on my back" thought serenity. "Back off you guys, she needs some air" said the voice from before. "Koga ?" said serenity aloud. "Yes, im here with you" said Koga.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes again. "You've been here all day Serenity Itchigowa, you missed all your classes" said the nurse. "Please, don't use my last name" said serenity. "Why not ?" asked the nurse. Serenity stayed silent. "What should I tell them ? That my very abusive father who without a doubt hates me, never wants me to be called by my last name because he thinks im a mistake to the family ? I don't think so !" thought serenity. "I just don't like my last name" said serenity. The strong pain in her heart started again, and she passed out on the bed.  
  
"What was that made her sickly ?" asked Ken. "Shes having heart complications caused by a few of her ribs being knocked out of place, and they are puncturing her heart and lungs" said the nurse. "Hmmm...I wonder...nah, it couldn't be" said Koga. "Couldn't be what ?" asked Ken. "Shes being beaten at her home. But it's obviously not that, I think" said Koga. "If it was that, she would've told me, or any of her teachers" said the nurse. "But Ms. Kawasaki, she comes to school everyday, and is very kind. Someone who is abused would be on the verge of killing someone everyday, right ?" said Ken.  
  
"That is kind of true" said Ms. Kawasaki. "I'll take her home" said Koga. Serenity's eyes opened in shock at what Koga said. "I'll be fine ! I can walk home myself !" said serenity as she sat up. Serenity got off of the bed and tried to walk out of the office, but she fell from her throbbing heart. "You're in no condition to walk home dear" said Ms. Kawasaki. "Shes right, I'll walk you home" said Ken as he approached serenity while she was still on the floor. "Wait !! I don't trust you, I'll take her home !" shouted Koga. Koga helped serenity stand up and lead her outside.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Will Koga find out about Serenity's abusive father Naraku ? What will he do to help Serenity out ?! All will be answered soon !! 


	7. a secret revealed !

"Please, it isn't necessary to take me home. I can walk myself" said serenity. "Not in your condition, it's my pleasure to take you home anyway since the nurse told me which way to go" said Koga. Serenity was devastated, she didn't want Koga to come to her house at all. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, causing the pain to come back. "You ok ?" asked Koga. "nuh-uh..." said serenity before she nearly collapsed on the sidewalk. Koga held Serenity in his arms and started to run to serenity's house.  
  
After running a few blocks, Koga reached serenity's home. "You have the keys ?" asked Koga. "In my...backpack" said serenity weakly. Koga set serenity down and took her backpack from off her back and searched through it. "I can't find it !" shouted Koga. "Look harder..." said serenity. Koga rummaged through the backpack and at the very bottom found the key. He unlocked the door and carried serenity inside. "Thank God, nobody is home" thought serenity. "Nice place you have" said Koga as he let serenity stand on her own again. "My room is upstairs, I'll get there myself" said serenity as she walked off.  
  
Serenity's vision was blurry and before she could get to the stairs, she fell to her knees. "I'll carry you upstairs to your room" said Koga as he took serenity in his arms again and walked upstairs. The door to serenity's room was slightly open, so Koga kicked in open and carried serenity inside. "Your heavy..." said Koga. "I am ?" asked serenity. "Nah, just im messing with ya'" said Koga as he set serenity on her bed. Serenity smiled a bit, then suddenly started coughing. "Take deep breaths" said Koga as he patted serenity's back.  
  
Serenity continued coughing, then coughed turned into hacking. Serenity coughed up some blood in her hand. "You're bleeding from the inside !!" shouted Koga. Serenity coughed even more blood up. Koga went and got several paper towels and let serenity cough into them. "I'll stay here until your parents get home, you wont last too long without someone to take care of you" said Koga. "No, I'll be fine" said serenity softly. "Just lay down and try to rest" said Koga. Serenity laid on her back and tried to think of a way to get Koga out of her house.  
  
Then, the door downstairs was unlocked and Naraku came in and quickly sensed someone else besides serenity. "Serenity ?! Who is in here with you ?!" yelled naraku from downstairs. "Hurry, hide !" said serenity. Koga nodded and quickly hid in serenity's closet and closed the door, then opened it a tiny bit for air. Naraku stormed into serenity's room. "Hello father" said serenity. "Don't 'hello father' me ! You've been with someone in here haven't you ?!" shouted naraku. "No father, it's not like that at all !" said serenity. Naraku stepped toward serenity.  
  
"Please father ! Im sorry !! There was a boy here, but now he's gone !!" shouted serenity. "A boy ?!! What the hell where you thinking ?!!!!" yelled naraku. "Im sorry father...please don't hurt me..." pleaded serenity. Koga's eyes grew wide in shock at what serenity's words. Naraku rushed in front of serenity and punched her right in her chest. Agonizing pain rushed through serenity's body as she fell to the floor. Naraku kicked serenity on her back and serenity went flying to the wall.  
  
Then, naraku left her room, slamming the door shut behind him. Serenity laid on the floor, she was crying and shaking violently. Koga came out of the closet and kneeled down next to serenity. "Serenity...im so sorry you go through this" whispered Koga. Serenity was crying too much to hear Koga's words. "You can't stay here, you have to get out of this house" said Koga.  
  
"I cant, this is the only family I have" said serenity weakly. "My home is open to you, my folks wont mind" said Koga. "No thanks" said serenity. "I have a nice soft bed, I'll let you sleep on it" said Koga. "Stop tempting me" said serenity. "Come on, I don't want you hurt anymore" said Koga. "I'll think about it" said serenity. Koga nodded and walked to the door. After making sure no one was coming, he quickly went downstairs and outside through the front door.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Koga was walking down the sidewalk near serenity's house. "I hope shes alright...the jerk of a father of hers almost killed her..." thought Koga. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw serenity behind him. Serenity had yellow duffle bag with her. Then, the worst was seen. Blood was seen coming through her shirt from her shoulder. "What happened ?!!" shouted Koga. "He tried to cut me..." said serenity with a sob.  
  
Koga wrapped his arms around serenity and held her tightly. "Im so sorry, no one deservers this ! No one !!" said Koga. Serenity cried into Koga's shoulder and wept. "Shhh, it's alright...my family will take you in until we can figure out what to do" said Koga. Serenity nodded and let out another sob. Koga wiped serenity's tears away with his sleeve and started to lead her to his home.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Koga and Kaous' father

"So, whats your family like ?" asked serenity. "Their very random, average, but not very average" said Koga. "They sound great to me" said serenity. When Serenity and Koga arrived at Koga's house, serenity saw it was a normal looking house. "Almost like my house" said serenity. "All the houses in this town are built almost the same" said Koga. Koga unlocked the door and was immediately greeted by a very large cat. "Aww, how cute. Whats its name ?" asked serenity. "Her name is Miya-jun" said Koga. "whats she doin' here ?!" shouted a familiar person. Serenity looked up at the stairs and saw Koga's younger sister, Kaous. "Kaous, you remember serenity don't you ?" asked Koga. "Yeah, shes the one who hit that baseball into the sky and knocked down a plane !" said Kaous with a smile. Serenity giggled a bit and scratched the back of her head.

"Kaous, serenity will be staying with us for awhile" said Koga. "Why ?" asked Kaous. Koga walked over to Kaous and whispered something to her. Kaous flinched and looked over at serenity with teary eyes. "It can't be, shes doesn't look like a person who gets hit" said Kaous. Serenity lowered her head in sadness. "Kaous, serenity probably doesn't have the strength to tell anyone, I found out for myself..." whispered Koga to Kaous. "Why does her dad hit her ?" asked Kaous. "He's a very sick person to ever hurt his own daughter" said Koga. Kaous looked at serenity and walked over to her. Serenity looked down at her and smiled.

Kaous couldn't believe how nice serenity was, even though she was abused. Serenity kneeled down to Kaous' level and hugged her tightly. "Im alright, don't you worry about me little one" said serenity. Kaous nodded, then felt herself get lifted off the floor. Koga was holding her up by her shirt collar. "Let me go !" shouted Kaous. "If you don't mind, serenity and I want to be alone !" shouted Koga. "So you guys can smooch !!! I know that's what your gonna do !!!" shouted Kaous. Serenity started laughing, a real laugh. "No, were just gonna sit here and tell each other how much we love each other !" said serenity as she pulled Koga's ear gently. "Were gonna what ?!" exclaimed Koga. Serenity nudged Koga in his side and winked.

"Ohh, right !! Yeah, were gonna do just that" said Koga. "Then can I watch ?" asked Kaous. "NO !" shouted Koga. "Awww !!" said Kaous. Serenity smiled and removed her backpack from her back. It landed with a loud thud on the floor and made a small tremor. "What do you have in that thing ?!!" shouted Koga. "My things of course" said serenity. "I think you may have over packed" said Kaous. Just as serenity was about to speak, she felt her head start hurting. "Are you alright ?" asked Koga. "Im fine..." said serenity wearily. "You don't look fine" said Kaous. "My head is starting to bug me" said serenity. "Don't tell me your father gave you a concussion too !!" shouted Kaous. Koga glared at Kaous. "Im just guessing !" said Kaous. "Im telling you, im alright" said serenity. "We better take you to the doctor" said Koga. "For a headache ?!" shouted serenity. "Don't worry, we know how to get in there in 10 seconds flat !" said Kaous.

(At the hospital)

"Out of the way !! We have a dying person here !!!" shouted Koga as he came in with Kaous in his arms. "Someone help our poor daughter !!" shouted serenity as she pretended to cry. "Take a number and wait !" shouted a nurse. Koga and serenity anime fell. "What are you talking about ?!! Our daughter is dying !!" shouted Koga. "Sit down Koga" said the nurse. "I told you it wouldn't work" said Kaous. "How does she know you ?" asked serenity. "Our father is a doctor here, we always got in before everyone else with this trick, but know they've caught on..." said Koga. "So Koga, new girlfriend ?" asked the nurse. "**_New_ **girlfriend ?" asked serenity as she glared at Koga. "Yeah, Koga has a new girlfriend every 2 weeks" said Kaous. "Is that so ?!" shouted serenity. Koga sweat-dropped. "As long as its been over 2 weeks, it means he really likes you" said the nurse. "You hear ? I've been with you for 3 weeks, see ?! See ?!!" said Koga. "Hmph !" said serenity. "Koga, Kaous, whats the meaning of you guys being here ?" asked a doctor. "f-father, how nice to see you" said Koga. "Daddy !!" shouted Kaous. "Father ?" asked serenity. "I don't think I've met you. I'm Kazuo, (pronounced Ki-soo) Koga and Kaous' father" said the doctor. "Now I can see where Koga gets his good looks from" said serenity. "Thanks ! You are very sweet" said Kazuo. "Is it just me, or does everyone in their family have a name that beings with the letter K..." thought serenity. "Umm, father, serenity came here because..." said Koga. "Because what ?" asked Kazuo. "She has a very bad headache !! Fix her up daddy !" shouted Kaous. "Is that so ? Well, I guess I can see whats the matter with her" said Kazuo.

In another part of the hospital, Koga and Kaous watched as their father examined serenity, who was sitting on a operating table still clothed. "Your whole body seems to be stiff" said Kazuo. "It doesn't feel stiff" said serenity. Kazuo held serenity's arm and bent it a certain way.

(CRACK !!!)

"OWWWW !!!!!" shouted serenity. "Sorry !! Did it hurt that much ?!" asked Kazuo. "Uh-huh !!" cried serenity as she nodded rapidly. "Well, I'll just take an x-ray of you and see if you have anymore bones out of place" said Kazuo. "Uh oh..." thought Koga. "Is this necessary ?" asked serenity. "Im a doctor, its my job to keep you from possibly dying" said Kazuo. Serenity nodded slowly. "Is serenity's secret gonna be out ?" asked Kaous. "Yeah...pretty much" said Koga.

After serenity had her x-ray taken, Kazuo looked at it with shock. "Something the matter ?" asked serenity. "Well, ummm..." said Kazuo. "Yes ?" asked serenity. Koga and Kaous looked at the x-rays too and cringed. "You have 7 fractured bones in your rib cage, 2 slightly damaged bones in your spinal cord, and your wrist is fractured a bit, but that's my fault I think" said Kazuo. Serenity didn't seem surprised. "Serenity, do you know how this has happened ?" asked Kazuo. "No Sir" said serenity. "She must be one hell of a football player then" said Koga as he chuckled nervously. "Koga, Kaous, come with me please" said Kazuo as he left the room. "Good luck you guys" said serenity as she lay on the operating table with her arms folded behind her head.

Koga and Kaous left the room and confronted their father. "I have a feeling you know more about Serenity" said Kazuo. "n-not at all father" said Koga. "Serenity's father hits her" said Kaous. Both Koga and Kazuo gasped. Kaous then covered her mouth. "Did I say that out loud ?!!" thought Kaous. "Hits her how ?" asked Kazuo. Koga stayed silent. "Tell me or your grounded !" said Kazuo. Koga still didn't say anything. Kazuo looked at Kaous and took her hands from her mouth. "Her father beats her up a lot !!" shouted Kaous, then she covered her mouth again.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have the biggest mouth ?!!!" shouted Koga as he shook Kaous by her shirt collar. "Stop it" said Kazuo calmly. Koga let Kaous go and sighed. "Serenity cant go back home..." said Koga. "I know that, but what are we gonna do ?" asked Kazuo. "I've always wanted a big sister" said Kaous. "Yeah, can she live with us until we figure out what to do ?" asked Koga. "Hmm...that's not a bad idea" said Kazuo. "Im gonna have the love of my life in my house, score !!" thought Koga. Kazuo went back into the room.

"Serenity, Koga and Kaous told me about what you go through" said Kazuo. Serenity's eyes widened. "Umm...well..." said serenity. Kazuo approached serenity slowly. Serenity tensed up and looked away, she thought he was going to hit her. She then felt Kazuo's hand on her head, he was stroking her hair. "Im so sorry you went through that, you are welcome to stay at our house as long as you want" said Kazuo. "r-really ?" asked serenity. Kazuo nodded and petted serenity's head. "Thank you sir, thank you so much !" said serenity as stood up and bowed her head.

(At Koga's house)

"This will be your room" said Koga as he showed serenity a room upstairs. "Isn't that your room ?" asked serenity. "I'll be sleeping on the floor, you can have the bed" said Koga. "Ok" said serenity. "Koga, serenity, family meeting downstairs" said Kaous. "You mean, im a part of this family ?" asked serenity. "Yep" said Koga. "Hey, did you guys hear me ?!" shouted Kaous. Koga and serenity went downstairs and Kazuo was waiting for them. "Ok serenity, now that you are to live with us, we will go over our rules" said Kazuo. "Oh no..." said Koga as he turned to go back up the stairs. "Koga, sit" said Kazuo. Koga sighed and sat down on the couch with serenity and Kaous. "Any one care to tell serenity rule one ?" asked Kazuo. "Don't turn on the blender and put you hand in!" said Kaous. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Uhh, no" said Kazuo. "Don't put twinkes on your pizza" said Koga. Serenity giggled at Koga's answer. "No ! The first rule is to treat every member of this family with respect" said Kazuo. "Ohhh !!!" said both Koga and Kaous at once. Serenity nodded. "Rule two, no loud music after 9 at night" said Kazuo. Serenity nodded again.

(An hour later)

"Rule 352, no making prank phone calls to Alaska" said Kazuo. "Ok !! Ok !! I think she gets the point !" said Koga. Serenity had run out of room on her notebook writing all those rules. "Sorry, I got carried away" said Kazuo. "Its ok" said serenity. "Just remember the number one rule" said Kazuo. "Don't put your hand in the blender ?" asked serenity. "No, just respect every member of this family" said Kazuo. "Oh I will sir !" said serenity. "And Koga, don't let me catch you in that bed with Serenity, understand ?" said Kazuo. Koga didn't want to make his father upset, even thought that was hard to do, so he nodded. "Why don't you want them in the bed together ?" asked Kaous. "That's an excellent question, I'll tell you what he means" said Koga with a smile. "No !! Let her learn in school when shes older" said Kazuo. "Serenity, are you hungry ?" asked Kaous. "How'd you know ?" asked serenity. "I can hear your stomach" said Kaous. "Koga, Kaous, you give serenity a tour of our home, I'll order us some pizza" said Kazuo. "Alright !" said Koga. "Thanks again for letting me stay here" said serenity.

(Later that night)

Serenity laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Serenity, go to sleep" said Kazuo from outside the room. "How'd he know I was awake ?" asked serenity. "All parents know when your asleep or not" said Koga. "Ohh" said serenity. "Its cold on this floor, may I come in the bed with you ?" asked Koga. Serenity glared at Koga. "Never mind" said Koga as he zipped up the sleeping bag he was sleeping in. serenity giggled. "Serenity, are you sure I cant-" Koga was cut off. "I don't want your father to get mad" said serenity. "Ohh, well, goodnight" said Koga. Serenity didn't answer, she was already sleeping. "Im so glad shes away from that maniac of a father" thought Koga as he went to sleep.

To be continued...


End file.
